Nagare Boshi
by Mana-sensei
Summary: People say she lives the life a clichéd shoujo manga, being the childhood friend of Sasuke, the neighborhood heartthrob of their age group. How will things turn out for this tomboy-ish girl and her nut-of-a family? AU Sasuke x OC
1. Hello

Full summary: Tachibana Aiko (立花 愛子) lives next door to the Uchiha family since she was 4 years old. People say she lives the life a clichéd shoujo manga, being the childhood friend of Sasuke, the neighborhood heartthrob of their age group. How will things turn out for this tomboy-ish girl and her nut-of-a family? Read and find out! AU fic

…I'm sorry I tried my best with the summery. Explanation for the name: yes my oc has the same name as me but this OC is actually someone I forgot about so when I was typing my penname I thought 'hmm this sounds familiar' and then I found some pictures I drew of her when I was cleaning out my room. So I felt bad that I forgot about one of my many beloved oc's and thought I should use her for my next fanfic.

My oc, Aiko, and I look nothing alike nor do we act the same way. Just putting that out there.

This fanfic will not be updating more frequently as I have other fanfics that I should be working on.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Naruto characters that are mentioned in this fan fiction, only the oc's

-Start! Let Me Be With You by Round Table ft. Nino—

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Hello<p>

Sasuke sat on the living room floor coloring his coloring book when he heard his mother let out a shriek. Sasuke twitched and bolted up from his spot and so did Itachi. Itachi who sat on a cushion working on his summer homework early, rushed toward the room his mother was in.

"What's wrong Okaa-san?" Itachi asked worriedly. Sasuke nodded his head vigorously in agreement to his elder brother. Mikoto giggled with delight as she looked out the window. She swiftly looked back at her two boys with a bright smile on her face.

"We have new neighbors!" she said with glee.

The boys merely frowned at their excited mother who stared longingly out the window. That may be good news to her but not for them. For the Uchiha brother's it meant that there was a chance that the females of the new family to continuously stare holes into their faces. Itachi groaned and Sasuke sulked back to the living room. Mikoto rushed in front of the boys, blocking their way.

"Oh no you don't! You are going to come with me and greet those neighbors, is that clear?" Mikoto demanded.

"Hai Okaa-san" they said in unison. Mikoto's stern face was replaced with a smile once more. She pranced into the kitchen and came back with a plate that contained daifuku.

"Good thing I made these beforehand" she beamed at the boys, "well come on!" she urged them outside.

They walked reluctantly out the door, clearly upset by their mother's actions. Mikoto walked in front of them, closing the door behind her. She glanced back and made sure her two children didn't run away. She spotted a young man unloading boxes from the medium truck.

"Hello!" she chirped at the young man. He turned around and blushed at the beauty before him.

"Oh h-hi" he stuttered causing Itachi to smirk at the man.

Sasuke still hand a pout on his features as he waited for his mother to finish talking to the young man. He looked up at him once again. From Sasuke's point of view he looked kind of weird. He looked back down at the floor when she noticed that there was someone hiding behind the man.

"Come on, say hi Ai-chan!" he urged. Sasuke swallowed hard as he heard the name. Great. It was a girl.

"Don't be shy sweetie. I don't bite" Mikoto coaxed.

"Most of the time" Itachi muttered. Mikoto shot her eldest son a glare as she bent down to the girl's eyelevel. A pair of hazel eyes peeked from behind the man and blinked at the lady before her. Mikoto squealed at the sight.

"Kawaii! She has such pretty eyes!" Mikoto exclaimed. The girl knitted her brows at Mikoto and stepped beside the man.

"Hello my name is Tachibana Aiko. It's nice to meet you" she said politely. Aiko frowned as she was mushed in one of Mikoto's bear hugs. "Can't breathe…"

Mikoto giggled and let go of the toddler. "These are my sons, Itachi and Sasuke. Say hi boys" she said to the little girl"

"Hello" the said in unison once again. Aiko stared at the two boys with curiosity.

"Nii-san his hair looks like a duck's #$%"Aiko said innocently while pointing at Sasuke hair. They all looked at the girl with wide eyes. It was silent until Itachi started to chuckle.

"I like her already" he said while holding his sides. Sasuke huffed and stormed back to his house.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know where she learns these words from" he apologized over and over to his new neighbors. Mikoto giggled.

"Oh no it's certainly alright, Kotetsu-san" Mikoto said happily. Itachi bent down to her eye level and smiled.

"I have a feeling we're going to get along very well" he said, ruffling her hair. She looked at him, puzzled.

The Uchiha's returned to their home, all smiling except for one.

"I don't like her" Sasuke stated staring his mother with a pout. She laughed and pinched his cheek causing him to frown once more.

"Sure you do Sasuke" Itachi said walking by.

* * *

><p>"Baka! Where do you keep learning those words?" Kotetsu scolded Aiko. She pouted and crossed her arms.<p>

"From otou-san's co-workers. They say it all the time!" she shot back. Kotetsu sighed and picked Aiko up, tossing her over the shoulder.

"What was Aniki thinking…" he muttered as he brought a pissed Aiko into their new home.

-End! Arigatou by Sugawara Sayuri—

Like it? Review if you want me to continue :)

-Aiko ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	2. Hair

**Pinaychik13:** thanks for liking it :)

**Wolfsbane-Nin: **thanks :) this fic was meant to be clichéd so it's ok. But not too clichéd or else I would get annoyed…

Thanks for the reviews :)

-Start! Let Me Be With You by Round Table ft. Nino—

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Hair<p>

It had been a couple of days since Aiko and her brother had moved in to their new home. Since the swearing incident, Kotetsu made sure that Aiko was nowhere near the Uchiha boy. In all honesty, it was absolutely hilarious but he didn't want his own brother, Aiko's father, to find out about this. He would have been labeled a bad babysitter if he did. And the world would have one less Kotetsu around. Even if it seemed like Aiko was the one babysitting Kotetsu but technically he was physically an adult. Not mentally though. But to Aiko's father, no one else seemed to handle Aiko's violent nature. And so Kotetsu was stuck with the job.

Kotetsu put the last finishing touches to Aiko's usual hairstyle, a simple high bun complete with a medium-sized bow. He took her to the park today for some fresh air and some exercise and watched as the little toddler ran free. He sat down with a grunt, irresponsibly dozing off. Aiko slid down the slide once more, shouting with glee. She landed in the soft sand with a 'thud!' the small girl got up, patted the dust off her dress and ran around back to the slide but abruptly bumped into someone as she did. They both fell back onto the ground. She winced and opened her eyes, which widened when she saw the person she bumped into.

"YOU!" they said in unison, pointing at each other to add to the surprise. They got up and glared at each other.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sasuke sneered.

"_I'm _here to play obviously" she retorted causing Sasuke to be angrier at the new girl. He still hadn't forgotten the first thing she said about him the first time they met. She looked at him up and down, making him blush with embarrassment. "I see you still have that duck hair" she smirked.

'_Ok, that's it!'_ he screamed in his mind.

"Hmph! At least my hair doesn't look like poop!" he scoffed.

Twitch.

"Nani? You want to try and say that again _Duck-butt_?" Aiko grumbled under her breath.

"Heh you heard me, _Poop-head_" he repeated to the raging girl.

-about five seconds later—

"LET GO OF ME KOTETSU-JI! I HAVE TO TEAR HIS FACE OFF!" Aiko shouted as she was being held back by her uncle. It took almost all his strength to refrain the girl from harming the youngest Uchiha. Speaking of Uchiha…

"Nii-san put me down!" cried Sasuke as he was being tossed over Itachi's shoulder.

"Not until you apologize to Aiko-chan" he scolded.

"Same goes for you Aiko" added Kotetsu. Both children merely frowned.

"NEVER!" they said in unison again. Both turned to glare at each other once more. The middle and elementary schooler sighed and thought, _'At least they agree on one thing'_

* * *

><p>As much as Kotetsu tried, both children seemed to always accidentally find each other and when they did… they fought (it was mostly Kotetsu's fault anyway). Most people would adore the two kids as they argued with one another saying, <em>'aw how cute!'<em> or _'It's like their meant for each other!'_

Kotetsu merely scoffed at those people at how ignorant they were. But he couldn't help but think it was a little bit true. But just a little. In his eyes, the two seemed to become closer with every argument and encounter. Come to think of it, it was the same when Aiko's parents first met. Even though Aiko and Sasuke bicker a lot, they always end up playing games with one another.

This time Kotetsu had brought Aiko back to the park and this time he made sure Sasuke was not at the park today. His brother had taken him to the ice cream parlor. Kotetsu sat on a nearby bench again (dozing off yet again) watching the clouds with Aiko, who felt a little lazy today. Sadly she still didn't have anyone to play with, it was lonely. Aiko needed someone her own age to play with.

She snapped out of her trance when she heard a squeaking noise that belonged to the swing set. She slowly walked towards the swings hoping that it wasn't Sasuke coming to ruin her day again like he always does. To her relief, a mass of bright red hair told her that it was someone else. And by the size of the person, it looked like someone Aiko's age which brought her great joy. She stepped closer, her heart beating faster as she got a better look at the person. It was a boy holding a teddy bear in his arms. Light blue eyes snapped up as she approached him.

"H-Hello?" she squeaked under the gaze of the boy. He looked around him as if he thought she was talking to someone else. "Would you like to play with me?" Aiko said, her voice cracking from nervousness. A bright smile spread across the red-head's face as he nodded.

"A-Are sure you want to play with me?" he asked insecurely. She arched a brow at him.

"Why wouldn't I?" she question.

"I'm new here so nobody wants to play with me" he admitted. To his surprise, she smiled back at him and took his free hand.

"It's ok! Besides, I moved here recently too!" Aiko cheered, "Come one let's play in the sandbox"

He nodded vigorously and followed Aiko with a light blush on his cheeks. They smiled happily as they built a sand castle together. It was the most fun Aiko had in weeks! _'He much better to play with than that stupid Sasuke'_ she mentally stated, adding a wall to the castle.

Unknowingly, Sasuke was brought to the park (courtesy of Itachi) in time to see the catastrophe (only to him that is) right in front of his eyes. He frowned and furrowed his brows as he saw every smile Aiko gave Gaara. He decided not to go over there and ask Aiko to play with him. After all they hated each other but Sasuke was starting wonder why they always fought in the first place. He turned his heel to head for the jungle gym but stopped when he overheard Aiko happily talking to Gaara.

"Gaara you're much more fun to play with than someone I know" Aiko gloated. A small blush crept onto his cheeks upon hearing the complement.

"Really?" he said with hope. She nodded, still smiling.

"Yup! And you're adorable too!" she openly admitted.

Twitch.

Now Sasuke had just about heard enough of the conversation.

Leave or not?

Sasuke marched over to the sandbox, furious by the conversation he had just heard not too long ago.

"Hey poop-head!" Sasuke huffed as he stood at the each of the box. Glared at Gaara and looked back at Aiko who, to his relief, gave him her undivided attention.

"Go away duck-butt! Can't you see I'm playing with someone much better than you?" she retorted. He glared at her even harder but was slightly hurt by the words she threw at him.

"He is not better than me!" he huffed inching closer to Aiko's face.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

Gaara looked at Sasuke and back at Aiko. He was smart enough to know who Aiko was talking about earlier. The red-head quickly took Aiko's hand, getting her attention. He gripped it tightly letting her know what he meant. Sasuke growled and took her other hand aggressively.

"Let go of her hand" Gaara said frowning at the other boy.

"No"

Oh, this is only the beginning.

* * *

><p>-End! Arigatou by Sugawara Sayuri—<p>

Read and review…

It seems like there's some stuff going on here hehehehe

-Aiko ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	3. You Have Me

**Pinaychik13:** yep that is veeery awkward XD I can't make my OC perfect or else I'd have no fun and thus "Poop-head" was born! I got the idea and name from a Korean drama called "Protect the Boss". Sasuke's not the only one who was funny hair now :3

**Wolfsbane-Nin: **I'm glad you liked it ;3 and thank you for complementing my little Aiko (uhh not me of course) I'm not sure if it' a little kids love triangleor a regular love triangle :/ would you like it to be that way? Cause then I'd have no problem with that, it's just that I don't know who else would be an ok match for Aiko.

-Start! Let Me Be With You by Round Table ft. Nino—

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: You Have Me<p>

Aiko looked up at Gaara from the ground where she sat, shock written all over her face. Gaara towered over her fallen figure, glaring at her. Tears welled up in the little girl's eyes as she looked into her best friend's eyes.

"G-Gaara?" she managed to say, "Why?"

The red head said nothing as his glare increased. Why? Was that all she could say to him right now? She was a wimp. She was a person who was merely a piece of nothing to him right now. After what he had just heard not too long ago, Aiko's mere presence sickened him to no end. He frowned when tears started to stream down her cheeks as she still sat frozen on the ground.

"I hate you. Don't come near me **ever** again" Gaara said with malice. There was little emotion shown on his face as he watched Aiko run away from him, still wide-eyed and crying.

Run. Run. RUN!

Aiko ran as fast as her little toddler legs could carry her. She was furious, upset but mostly… confused. Today she went to the park, like always, to meet up with Gaara and they would play together until it was time for them to home. She didn't even think about Sasuke the whole time she was with Gaara and that was how she liked it. Sasuke was always rude to her whereas Gaara had been really sweet. The duck-butt even had the nerve to insult sweet little Gaara to her face. Saying things like 'he's no good' or 'he'll only hurt you' but perhaps he was right.

As she ran, all Aiko could think about was Sasuke and how much he was right about Gaara. She turned a sharp corner and fell back as she bumped into someone. Through her blurred vision, she could see that it was Sasuke. To Aiko's surprise he kneeled over and asked if she was ok. Her lip quivered as no words could come out of her mouth. Aiko shook her head hoping he'd get the idea.

"It was that monster wasn't it?" he spat, putting much hate into his words as he spoke of Gaara. She nodded making Sasuke become full of anger. Sasuke looked back down at the weeping girl who was still knelt down on the ground once again. The youngest Uchiha was overcome with emotions. He wasn't used to seeing Aiko like this. She seemed so strong and confident. It was one of the many things he liked about her. But for her to break down and cry like this over one boy, it made his blood boil.

Sasuke hurriedly brought Aiko to his room; luckily they weren't that far from his home. He quickly said hello to his mother and brother who sat peacefully in the living room, and slammed his door shut. Aiko slumped down to her knees, not caring where she was at that moment. Parts of her cheeks were dry and moist from the tears she had just shed. Her bangs were wet and stuck to her cheeks. Her once neat high bun was now a mess, many strands stuck out here and there. Aiko stared at the floor in grief.

Sasuke knelt down in front of Aiko and slowly wrapped his arms around her. He gasped a little from the sudden closeness of her former enemy but inched closer to him seeking some warmth. Aiko began to cry into Sasuke's shirt and held him tighter. Sasuke furrowed his brows and tightened his own grip around Aiko.

Mikoto and Itachi peeked through the door into Sasuke's room. Mikoto motioned for Itachi to tell her uncle that she would be staying over their home tonight (and possibly a few more nights). She slowly opened the door to reveal herself to the two children. Sasuke looked up at his mother and pleaded for Aiko to stay the night and she immediately agreed. Carefully, Mikoto hoisted Aiko over her shoulder and carried her off into the bathroom to get her cleaned up.

Sasuke waited impatiently by the bathroom door and jumped up when it opened. Mikoto came out with a very clean Aiko by her side, holding her hand and wearing Sasuke's clothes which seemed a tad big on her small body. Sasuke's eyes widened as his eyes took in the current sight of Aiko. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her cheeks were tinged with a soft pink from the bath and her hair was down and neatly brushed. He was definitely not used to this. Aiko remained emotionless despite the unfazed stares from Sasuke.

Later, after everyone was set for bed time, Aiko and Sasuke lay motionless on his single bed. Aiko lay to her side, stirring a bit in her sleep. She turned her body, now facing Sasuke who could not find it in himself to rest. He frowned as small tears fell from Aiko's eyes and cascaded down her cheek. Aiko kept mumbling Gaara's name to his distaste. Why was it never him? He reached over and wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry Aiko. You have me now and… I will never throw you away like that monster did." Sasuke said confidently. He poked the crease in between her brows and watched as her expression become calm.

"Sasuke…" she muttered. He smile came across his face as he heard her mumble his name for the first time since they met.

* * *

><p>-End! Arigatou by Sugawara Sayuri—<p>

Shorter but soooo sweet! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This one was rather depressing to write :( but wow it has a lot of words! I feel like the Asian drama's I watch are wedging its way into my fanfics… meh oh well.

-Aiko ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	4. The Dojo

**Pinaychik13: **yes so sweet…

**tmjay10: **haha yup they arepractically besties X3

I'm starting to feel like these are just drabbles XO

Thanks for reviewing!

-Start! Let Me Be With You by Round Table ft. Nino—

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Dojo<p>

Sasuke looked out his bedroom window. His room was right across from Aiko's room, which was very convenient for them. It was so close that they only needed a plank of wood to cross over to each other's balcony. He sighed seeing that her curtains were closed. It was a signal they used with one another. When it was closed, it meant the other wasn't in their room at the moment. _'She could be somewhere else in the house'_ he thought hopefully.

The small raven haired boy hopped off his bed and swiftly ran down the stairs, hearing a complaint from his mother as he did. Sasuke quickly told his mother that he would be out looking for Aiko. To no surprise, Mikoto smiled happily at Sasuke and allowed him to go. It brought great joy to the housewife to see Sasuke willingly play with another girl. _'To think that four years ago those two hated each other'_ Mikoto thought carefully as she put the last mug away.

True, time had passed quickly since that day one year ago. Sasuke and Aiko had grown considerably close that they had forgotten all their past fights. But the process of making Aiko feel emotionally better was a big challenge which Sasuke was obliged to take on. He now felt that it was his job to make Aiko smile and happy. If she wanted the last onigiri, she got one. If she wanted chocolate milk at his house she had it. But doing this had its limits; like when the two were playing house and Aiko wanted Sasuke to be her pet duck instead of having a husband. And that led back to the hair incident but in the end, Sasuke caved (but like he would admit it).

The young Uchiha rang the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to answer it. Sadly Kotetsu, Aiko's uncle, answered the door.

"Oh? Sasuke-kun?" Kotetsu said with surprise, "Sorry Aiko isn't here"

Now Sasuke was the one who was confused. If she wasn't with her uncle, then where is she? It's been almost a week and not once has he seen Aiko. Something felt very wrong.

"Then where is she?" Sasuke asked rather impatiently. Kotetsu thought for a moment which seemed like forever to the little boy in front of him.

"Right! She's at the martial arts dojo right now" the high schooler said with a look of remembrance on his features.

"Dojo?" Sasuke arched a brow. Since when did Aiko join a dojo? Since last week Sasuke. Since way last week.

Sasuke thanked Kotetsu and ran down to the town's martial arts dojo. It wasn't too far for Sasuke to run, maybe for Aiko but not for him. After all, he excelled in a lot of things. Better than Aiko, much to her annoyance. He turned one more corner and finally arrived at the dojo. He rushed past the gates and stumbled upon the head master, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"What are you doing here little boy?" Hiashi asked politely.

"I came here for—" Sasuke began to say before looking behind the tall brunette. The eight year olds eyes widened.

"I DEMAND A REMATCH HYUUGA NEJI!" Aiko angrily shouted, pointing at nine year old Neji. The boy scoffed at the girl.

"You're too weak for me" he said snobbishly. Aiko huffed and pouted at Neji.

"AM NOT!"

"Are too, now stop shouting in the dojo" Neji calmly stated.

"Hmph! I'll show you I'm not weak _Hime-chan_" Aiko mocked with her face flushed red from embarrassment. Neji twitched at Aiko's annoying nickname for him. He was no princess and he **will** show her that.

"Fine one more match"

Sasuke watched with anger as he saw how close the two were. They were way too close for his liking. In fact Sasuke preferred it if they were nowhere near each other. "Trying to replace me…" Sasuke said with malice as his face flushed red with anger and his hands balled into fists.

* * *

><p>-The next day…-<p>

Aiko happily walked into the dojo with her uniform on. Today was the day when she would beat Neji in another match. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the person towering over Neji. She looked at him wide eyed in disbelief that Neji was easily defeated by none other than…

"Sasuke?"

The raven turned around with a smirk on his adorable features. She ran over to him, out of breath.

"What are you doing here and when did you join?" Aiko asked grabbing his uniform by the collar. With a smirk still on his face, he brushed Aiko off of him.

"I thought learning this would be useful so I joined yesterday" he explained. Sasuke looked over his shoulder, "I saw you fighting this guy too. He's not that strong or you're just a weakling" he mocked. Aiko stared at him shock as Neji got up from the ground. He mumbled something before shooting a glare at Sasuke and angrily walked off.

"Amazing…" Aiko said as she stared at Sasuke in awe (so did some other girls in the dojo of course).

'_Heh I will not be replaced so easily. No one will take you away from me'_ Sasuke vowed in his mind.

* * *

><p>-End! Arigatou by Sugawara Sayuri—<p>

Yaay! Two in one week XD next chapter will be a time skip to when they are in middle school :3 but for now I feel like writing my other fanfic… "The Dragon's eye"! it might be updated this weekend.

-Aiko ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	5. The Day Before

**tmjay10: **thank you reading and liking mystories *bows* :3

**Wolfsbane-Nin:** thank you so much :) I will try my best to write awesomely XD

**Kaulitz-Twins-Fangirl: **thanks! If I say that there will definitely be more chapters on the way, will that make you happy?

**Ariya Tyger: **thank you!

**TulieMulie: **I have so much more planned for them…. muahahaha!

**Saki0112: **yes, yes he is :D

Thank you for reviewing!

-Start! Let Me Be With You by Round Table ft. Nino—

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Day Before<p>

Ah so many years have passed since those bittersweet days. No, Sasuke and Aiko aren't in their old age. Well, not yet anyways. Luckily that won't be for a long time now.

What was meant to be implied was the announcement. That very special announcement would be that our (hopefully) favorite duo will be starting middle school! Isn't that exciting? Who knows what kind of new people will await them. Perhaps Sasuke hopes that those new people do not include boys; especially both who might try to take his childhood friend away from him. Aiko ended up in tears the last time that happened. It was clear to Sasuke that Aiko was his best and childhood friend. Sure they fought but they were also bonding as well. Sadly for the youngest Uchiha, the same thing goes for one other person.

Uzumaki Naruto

The loud-mouthed blonde was the son of a family friend so of course they spent time with one another a lot. Sasuke tried his best to hide Aiko away from the idiot but that proved to be a difficult task. Strangely enough, the raven didn't mind at all once both got to know each other. He felt a little happy and relieved to say the least. So, now it just the three of them. Naruto, Aiko and Sasuke.

But little did they know that would all change soon.

Switching to the current time, it was now the day before their ceremony into middle school. Soon enough the three of them would be first years in Konoha middle. The triplets were located in Sasuke's room, doing some thinking until the super loud one spoke up.

"I hope we all get into the same class" Naruto said excitingly. The boy didn't want the three of them to separate after all. Aiko mumbled a 'yeah' while Sasuke simply nodded.

"Did you even study before the entrance exams?" Aiko asked the blonde. For a moment he said nothing so the other two waited until it processed through his tiny noggin.

"We had an entrance exam? What for?" Naruto finally asked. Aiko slumped in her spot on the end on the bed and Sasuke merely stared at him. "What?" he asked quickly. Did he say something wrong? Why yes you did dear Naruto-kun. Sasuke sighed heavily and wacked the kid on his head. Naruto cried in pain and rolled around on the bed hoping the pain would go away soon.

"That was for being stupid. That test we took two weeks before school was the entrance exam Dobe" Sasuke explained to the Uzumaki.

"Teme! Didn't have to be so harsh…" Naruto wailed. He smiled warmly when Aiko climbed onto the bed to give him a hug.

"That's right teme! Don't be so mean to Naruto" she said lovingly. Sasuke glared at Naruto who merely smirked back. The young blonde was certainly loving every moment of this.

'_I really should stop calling him stupid… sneaky bastard!'_ Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto rest his head on Aiko's lap. She hummed as she messed with the golden locks on Naruto's head. It may look scruffy but on the contrary, Naruto's hair was quite soft. Sasuke coughed loudly, preventing Naruto and Aiko from dozing off.

"R-Right. Anyway, Naruto, if you didn't score high on that test then we may not be in the same class!" Aiko said sadly, "you forgot that the classes are first arranged according to the test scores didn't you?" she said hesitantly, hoping he would say no and prove her wrong. Instead he picked his head up and laughed nervously.

Smack!

"Ouch! Aiko-chan that hurt!"

"Well my feelings hurt!"

Sasuke observed as the two argued back and forth. Who says that arguing wasn't a form of bonding? A laughed a little under his breath as his two idiotic friends started a pillow fight in his room again. Again, Sasuke didn't mind being the same class with them for another year. In fact, he might even enjoy it lie he secretly did every year.

* * *

><p>-End! Arigatou by Sugawara Sayuri—<p>

At least Sasuke mentally admits that Aiko and Naruto are his best friends :) I think that sweet and it was really fun writing this chapter. I also didn't really expect this fanfic to be one of my most reviewed. It's tied next to "Fate" though but I'm so happy!

Review please.

Oh and if you have a small request or would like to see happen in this fic please do tell and maybe I'll write it. Of course I'll credit you though!

-Aiko ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	6. Class Charts Show

**Ai-chan's note: **ok it's been a long time since I updated, sorry. Don't forget to review. Hazel eyes sure are amazing. I have a friend whose eyes changed color according to the lighting and wow was it awesome! It went from yellowish to a light green to a slightly deeper green to red-orange to orange-red to light brown and sometimes all of the above! Don't ask how that is possible if you don't know. Well I haven't seen her in about maybe two years almost? I could be exaggerating a wee bit.

**Chapter rating: **K+

**Warning: **meh nothing to worry about. *cough* just a short chapter *cough* oh please excuse me. mild jealousy.

-Start! Let Me Be With You by Round Table ft. Nino—

Chapter 6: Class Charts Show…

All three of them started blankly at the class list in front of them, along with some other friends but that wasn't important right then. The main point was that the legendary three musketeers were finally separated.

Class A: Class B:

Uchiha Sasuke Tachibana Aiko

Uzumaki Naruto

Those names seemed to stick out like a sore thumb for the three of them. A frown graced the young Uchiha's features as loud squeals were heard in the background. It was pretty obvious they were happy that Sasuke was in a different class from Aiko, the so called childhood friend.

Of course both Aiko and Naruto were too naïve to notice. They all looked at each other with trembling pouts. Well except Sasuke of course. He was just down right pissed. Who would watch over the young Tachibana if he wasn't there? And from the looks of the names in her class, he knew of no one (well none he could trust) that could take care of her. So what was he to do? He could only hope that nothing or nobody would cause her harm. But for now the raven simply stared his two idiots as they hugged and cried comically. Seriously, just listen to this!

"No! Why is the world so cruel Naru-kun?"

"This is almost as bad as a world free of ramen Ai-chan!"

"Almost? !"

"Ah—um well…"

"You little twerp…" _pinch_

"It hurts! Stop pinching me cheeks!"

'Idiots' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Alright maggots it's time for the entrance ceremony to start! Everyone into the gym and be seated quickly!" one of the teachers had rudely shouted. She didn't even need a bullhorn. Her voice was just that loud. Sighing in misery, all three sulked and trudged to their destination.

Once everyone was seated and quieted down by the secretary, the ceremony began. And that's also when a certain pair of 'idiots' blanked out the speech the principle was giving.

'Old fart'

'I'm hungry'

As if Sasuke knew what those two were thinking, 'idiots' he thought still staring straight ahead. The Tachibana snapped out of her bored state. Why? Well let's see shall we?

"… and now for the student body representative will give his welcome speech, Hyuuga Neji-san"

Aiko's body immediately became stiff as a board at the mention of that boy's name (Neji: I'm a man not a boy). Fire burned in her clear hazel eyes as she stared heatedly at the Hyuuga. As if feeling her stare and hearing her cursing thoughts, Neji immediately spotted Aiko in the crowd of new students. He smirked at her with knowing eyes. Those pale ass eyes with that smirk all say I'm-better-than-you and boy did it always piss her off. Come to think of it, a young Uchiha used to act that way as well.

Sasuke visibly frowned when he saw Aiko clench and grind her teeth. Oh he knew alright. He knew. It always happened when that sorry excuse for a boy (Neji: Again. I am a man) was mentioned or magically appeared (gee I wonder how). The raven also noticed that her hazel eyes become a reddish-orange-brown color when her mind started to fill of thoughts of the other boy. Of all people he would know. And he didn't like it one bit.

Without turning his body, Sasuke pinched the raven girl harshly above her elbow. She bit her lip to prevent from letting out a cry of pain. Aiko turned to glare at the culprit of her pain but the boy acted as if he did nothing. Damn does that piss her off! Scowling she looked down at her feet. Through the outcome, Sasuke was relieved when the girl's eyes became a light brown color. That indicated her current thought were about him… sometimes even ramen too— but mostly him as he liked to believe.

As Neji was finishing up his speech, he noticed that Aiko's attention wasn't on him anymore as it was earlier. It was a great disappointment. He really like how the fire and energy seemed to burn in her eyes. She was like an open book just lying there for him to read amusingly. But there was always a cock-blocker somewhere.

Dark coal-like eyes looked up to meet piercing gray ones.

'Uchiha'

'Hyuuga'

Both sneered as they exchanged private thoughts. Challenge accepted.

XXXX

Thank you for reading for those who are! For those who are curious, I have update statuses on all my storied on my profile if you want to check in to see how far I've gotten with your favorite stories so far. But somehow I end up writing a whole chapter in one go…

-Aiko ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
